


Summer's End

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Tenants of Skyhold Apartment [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Second Kiss, The Beginning of Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Summer's end picnic has finally arrived and Cullen is nervous about going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's End

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries are hard. =/
> 
> It should be painfully obvious that I'm not a sports fan.

Inquisition Incorporated held four events throughout the year for its employees. They were simple social gatherings for anyone who worked for them and their families. Three were held outside, two in a large park, one by the shores of the lake and the winter party was normally held in the grand ballroom of the largest hotel in Haven. Food was plentiful, Bea and Josephine always had activities scattered around, swimming in the summer, dancing in the winter and friendly games of soccer or football in the spring and autumn.

The autumn gathering was normally Cullen’s favorite. The weather was usually cool and the football games were fun. He wasn’t looking forward to it as much this year however. So far no one had been disrespectful to him or Dorian at work but outside of the work setting anything could happen. The looks they received from some people on Saturday nights out were proving tough to get used to. A small defiant streak, bolstered by Dorian’s sarcasm, usually caused him to stare them down with his hand obviously entwined in Dorian’s despite his inner cringing.

These people weren’t strangers however. He’d worked with some of them for the whole five years he’d been with the company. Attendance wasn’t mandatory except for upper management. As Chief of Security he had attended every function for the last five years. Cullen had already asked Dorian to go with him and he’d agreed. He could only hope the employees that stopped just short of rudeness wouldn’t be there.

That Saturday dawned clear and sunny. Cullen arrived early with Dorian to help Belinda and Josephine set up. He and Dorian set up table for the caterers, helped Belinda set up a ring toss station and put orange cones around the big grassy area to mark the football field. They met Bea at one end when the cones were all in place. She dropped a medium sized mesh bag of balls to the ground.

“So,” she said cheerfully to Dorian. “Are you excited to see the star player for the Denerim Chargers in action?”

“Star player eh,” Dorian said arching an eyebrow.

“Bea that was years ago,” Cullen sighed.

Belinda rolled her eyes and took Dorian’s arm, tugging him down a little. She spoke in a loud conspiratorial whisper Cullen was obviously meant to hear. “Hang onto him. Cullen is the only man you’ll ever have to brag for.”

“I plan to,” Dorian said, also in a loud conspiratorial whisper, and patted her hand.

“Oh look. The caterers are finally here,” said Belinda looking out into the parking lot. “About time. See you fellas later.”

She hurried off and Cullen started towards his truck, Dorian keeping pace beside him. “You don’t have many awards for a star player,” he said casually.

“They’re at my parent’s house,” Cullen said evenly. “Sports scholarships paid my way through college. I’m nowhere near that good anymore.”

“Any particular reason you let your parents have them?” Dorian asked.

“Belinda isn’t wrong,” said Cullen with a smirk. “I don’t brag.”

“Handsome and humble,” Dorian said returning his smirk. “Will I get to see you play? See if you’re worthy of bragging about at least?”

“I usually end up playing,” Cullen said after a chuckle. “Normally out of boredom. I haven’t actually been with anyone before though.”

“Don’t let me stop you,” said Dorian. “I’d love to cheer you on. And leer a bit of course.”

“You do that anyway,” he said stopping by the driver’s side door.

“Naturally,” Dorian said leaning against the side of the truck bed. “I don’t often get a chance to see you bent over with your lovely backside in the air however.”

Cullen blushed and smiled shyly, a new naughty image filling his mind. He opened his door and climbed in long enough to dig out his cigarettes from the center console. There were only two left after he pulled one out. Dorian was watching as he shut the door and dug in his pocket. He looked a bit like he wanted to say something but didn’t. Cullen knew he didn’t like his smoking. Dorian had only ever spoken his mind once however and he appreciated that.

Two would not last him the rest of the day and he’d have to stop for more. Cullen thought of Dorian telling Varric when we get there as he put flame to the tip. He thought of Dorian’s loud whisper to Belinda just minutes ago as he breathed in the smoke. Perhaps it was time to try and quit again. The potential stress of the day would likely mean he’d be buying at least one more pack however.

“Maybe I will,” said Cullen leaning against his door.

“Anticipation,” said Dorian with a wide smile. “Clever. Shall we see what refreshments our charming employer has procured?”

“I’ll join you in a moment,” said Cullen.

Dorian nodded and started off. He allowed himself a moment to admire his boyfriend’s backside and promptly got caught when Dorian looked back over his shoulder. Cullen returned his smirk, only a little embarrassed. He turned towards the entrance of the parking lot when Dorian turned back around. People would be arriving soon. Cullen finished his cigarette hoping he could get through the day without making a scene.

Gradually the parking lot filled with vehicles. People filled the park, some with their whole family and others by themselves. Cullen was surprised to discover he and Dorian weren’t the only same sex couple. One of the recently hired lab tech’s arrived with another woman, their fingers threaded together as they walked in from the parking lot.

The rest of the morning was filled with chatter and food as he and Dorian wandered through the crowd. Cullen watched as Dorian tried a few of the game stations, cheering successes and sympathizing with losses. Inevitably he joined the crowd at the marked off football field. He found many of the same people he’d played with the previous year, most welcoming him like they had for years. There was a couple of people turn and walk away from the teams and Cullen tried not to let it bother him.

Cullen was very aware of Dorian in the crowd. He’d steal glances and always found him in the same spot, cheering. At some point Belinda turned up next to him, clapping for both teams and talking to Dorian in between. Focusing on the game was only a little difficult to begin with. When he realized Dorian wasn’t going anywhere it was easy to lose himself in the familiar rhythm of the game. His team won by a single point and there were the usual cheers and groans, good natured claps on the back and congratulations.

“Very nice,” Dorian said with a smirk holding out a bottle of water.

He smiled, suspecting that Dorian wasn’t talking about the game, and took the water gratefully. After a few swallows he said, “Thank you.”

“Great game Cullen,” Belinda said cheerfully coming up to them.

“Thanks,” he replied.

“I’m curious,” Dorian said turning to her. “Do we get to hang around and help clean up?”

“Normally,” she said nodding. “I’ve got a few volunteers though so you two can head out anytime you like.”

“That’s very generous,” Cullen said. “Thank you.”

“Oh don’t thank me,” Belinda said with a smirk. “Thank Miller and Parker. I’m not the only one glad to see you smiling for once. See you Monday boys.”

Belinda turned away and sauntered off. Cullen searched the crowd briefly but didn’t see either of his assistants. He turned back to Dorian and gestured towards the parking lot. “Shall we?”

“Let’s,” he said with a smile.

“Are we still going out tonight?” Cullen asked as they slowly walked through the crowd.

“Of course,” Dorian replied. “It is date night. Although I believe a quick shower is in order first.”

Cullen smiled and found his hand. He threaded their fingers together and they walked quietly to his truck. So far the day had turned out much better than he’d expected. There was still dinner to look forward to and perhaps a movie afterwards. He thought of the empty pack of cigarettes he’d thrown away before the game and decided that he wasn’t going to be buying another one after all.

“Dorian,” said Cullen stopping on the sidewalk in front of his truck. “I’m going to try and quit smoking. Please be patient with me. I get… really moody for a while.”

“You have my full support for that endeavor,” Dorian said softly turning to face him. He smiled and touched Cullen’s cheek with the fingers of his free hand. “I want you around for a long time.”

He stepped forward, watching Dorian closely as he freed his hand and let them tentatively come to rest on his hips. Dorian tilted his head slightly and inched a little closer, smiling with one hand coming to rest on his arm and the other on his shoulder. Cullen closed the distance completely, his heart racing as their lips met. More than a peck but still chaste, he pulled away slowly.

“We have an audience,” Dorian whispered. He leaned forward and their lips brushed together briefly again. “As much as I’m enjoying this…”

“Some things are better kept private,” Cullen said softly. “I agree completely.”

“There’s always the couch at home,” said Dorian smirking as he pulled away.

“It’s a date,” Cullen said also smirking.

“Indeed.”

Cullen turned and found Belinda, Josephine and several members of his staff watching from the edge of grass. He waved to them and turned away, glad that the day had been good and hoping for many more to come.


End file.
